mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Luigi's Mansion 3/Personnel
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Luigi's Mansion 3, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Design Game Director *Bryce Holliday Design Directors *Devon Blanchet *Jason Carr Lead Design *Christopher Rice *Matt McTavish *Matt Smits Level Design *Andre Marentette *Cavin Yen *Diego Pons *Jeffrie Wu *Kurin Laing *Mark Bianchin Gameplay Design *Mike Levesque Programming Technical Director *David Catlin Level Support Programming *Angus Mackay Lead Gameplay Programming *Brian Davis Lead Luigi Programming *Hewan Woolley Gameplay Programming *Adam Longton *Brett Huff *Jonathan Semple *Rod Higo *Tedd Streibel Lead Networking Programming *Sean Calder Networking Programming *Brook Jensen Lead Rendering Programming *Harold Westlund Rendering Programming *Gary Kwok *Kyrylo Bazhenov *Randy Cavanagh *Stephane Jacoby Systems Programming *Duane Bieber *Jim Randall *Mike Cline *Steven Brekelmans UI Programming *Roger Freddi *Zackary Valenta Art Art Director *Barret Chapman Character Art *Aiden Phipps *Chris Turcotte *Pierre Bourgeot Character Rigging *Andrew Garbutt *Michelle Man Concept Art *Adrian David Enciso *Derek Stenning *Katrina Lin *Nigel Quarless Lead Environment Art *Jason Cheng Environment Art *Adam Munton *Kassondra Krahn *Mark Henriksen *Mark Scharf *Omeed Rasti *Tina Sung Lighting *Jason Chapman *Frank Lalonde Material Art *John Malcolm Prop Art *Derek Goodswimmer Special Effects *Aazim Khan *Ben Elliott *Jung Chan Lead Technical Art *Jon Adkins Technical Art *Marc Wacker *Matias Trinchero *Paul Goad *Victor Chui Lead Technical Character Art *Jeffrey Zoern UI Art and Design *Kate Fomina *Neil Singh Animation Animation Director *Marie Wyatt Lead Gameplay Animation *Sota Yuyama Lead Luigi Animation *Aric Norine Gameplay Animation *Andrew Stewart *Charles Icay *Desmond Duggan *JJ Gonzales *Mana Shoji Lead Presentation Animation *Hugo Hernandez Presentation Animation *Aditi Bhandari *Cai Hockemeyer *Catherine Fuller *Chelsea Kuhn *Christina Falcon *David De León Cortés *Derek Fong Kai Tik *Eduardo Ramirez Montiel *Fiorent Arnould *Jose Salomon Ramirez-Salinas *Nils Lundmark-Searing *Tony Ha Prop Animation *Matthew Duncan Audio Audio Director *Chad York Sound Design *Liam Wong *Scott McFadyen Music Composition *Chad York *Darren Radtke Additional Musicians *Meghan Verdejo *Mike Peacock Voice *Chad York *Erin Sand *Kassondra Krahn *Liam Wong *Scott McFadyen Production Producers *Alex MacFarlane *Bjorn Nash *Carmine Carpino *Erin Sand *Ken Yeeloy *Paul Martin *Rudy Mankovits Associate Producers *Jason Obertas *Michael Wille Executive Producer *Douglas Tronsgard Translation *Hiroaki Chiba *Megumi Muto Testing QA Manager *Rod McInnes Senior QA *Jeff Uegama QA *Alphonse Du *Brandon Chang *Garrett MacFarlane *Josh Samways *Michael Klassen *Sam Streibel *Wesley Young Additional Work Design *Adam McDonald *Peter Gahn *Salim Ali Programming *Rui Yan *Spandan Garg Art Direction *Anthony Iammarino Character Art *Daniel Rodrigues Concept Art *Nelson Garcia Environment Art *Irene Ha *Javi Garcia *Marc Brassard *Sarah Hugel Lighting *Samantha Bean Technical Art *Gareth Lewin *Martin L'Anton Gameplay Animation *Reece Mills Production *Chad Galloway *Ishani Birch *Thea Chow *Tom Szymanski QA *Alexander Kilpinen *Brooklyn Hamel *Matthew Duncan *Xavier Lucente Hellbent Games Inc. *Amar Gurtata *Christopher Mair *Jeff Wang *Kenny Chu *Kevin Lam *Pete Veys *Roger Milne *Stephen Spanner Operations *Douglas Tronsgard *Eric Randall *John Cadiente *Leah Hartley *Megumi Asakawa *Melodie Li *Noah O'Neal Special Thanks *Hellbent Games Inc. *NVIDIA Corporation *Square One Games Inc. Audio Engine *Wwise by Audiokinetic Nintendo Producer *Kensuke Tanabe Supervisor *Yoshihito Ikebata Visual Producer *Takayoshi Sato Progress Management *Satoshi Kira Coordination *Takafumi Iwai Coordination / Translation *Norihide Sasaki *Shunsuke Matsushita Writing / Technical Coordination *Ryunosuke Suzuki Character Supervisors *Kanae Dohta *Sota Kagino Sound Supervisors *Kazumi Totaka *Toru Asakawa *Megumi Inoue Illustration *Yu Yamamoto Illustration Supervisor *Shigehisa Nakaue Package Design *Taichiro Takeo Technical Support *Koichiro Hirano NOA Product Development *Takao Nakano *James Helssen NOA Product Management *Todd Buechele *Takashi Ogomori NOA Localization Management *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Rich Amtower *Ann Lin *Tim O'Leary *Scot Ritchey *Morgan Ritchie NOA Localization *Sam Abouharb *Ana Celeste Ascanio *Billy Carroll *Yanett Cepeda Valor *Rhiona Dey *Marjolaine Drouin *Raymond Elliget *Brandon Kraemer *Sol Plata Loera *Scott Wilson NOE Localisation Coordination *Sarah Kelly *Barbara Wallace *Ryoko Sawabe *Luke Allardyce *Daniele Braglia *Sebastin Donnerstag NOE Translation *Greg T. Sadownik *Danielle Jorgenson-Murray *Abdelkader Beldjilali *Florence d'Anterroches *Anna Tarantini *Giovanna Prati *Giovanna Canta *Frithjof Koepp *Hannah Siebert *Sofía Marín Aguilar-Galindo *Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado *Jónatan Marcos Millán *Suzanne Turgeon *Marijke Pustjens *Saskia Doorschodt NOK Localization Coordination *Hyokjin Jung NOK Translation *Jihyuen Yoo *Dongyeon Kim NHL Localization Coordination *Claudia Chan *Sean Shen NHL Translation *Tracy Cheng *Jeanie Ho iQue Localization Coordination *Keisuke Fukushima iQue Translation *Zhang Xi *Qiu Xiaochun Voice *Charles Martinet - Luigi et Mario *Sam Kelly - Princesse Peach et Toads *Kazumi Totaka - Professeur Karl Tastroff (non crédité) *Toru Asakawa - Roi Boo (non crédité) *Sanae Suzaki - Boo (non crédité) Guide Editing *Aki Sakurai *Yasushi Matsubara *Kiyomi Itani *Tatsuya Kodera Testing & Quality Assurance *Tohru Takahashi *Hirokatsu Nishimura *Kanta Yokota *Hiroya Takeda *Ryohei Otani *Zac Evans *James Dillon *Tomoko Henley *Caleb Pauley *Alison JeuDevine *Laurent Siddi *Daniele Albrito *Sascha Michalke *Ibon Díez Maeztu *Rik Boerma *Eodo Lee *Kyoungim Na *Eiju Umemura *Xu Ming *Ling Yayun *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *NOA Product Testing *NOE Quality Assurance *NOK Quality Assurance *NHL Quality Assurance *iQue Quality Assurance *Pole To Win Korea Co., Ltd. *Pole To Win Singapore Pte. Ltd., Taiwan Branch Special Thanks *Shigeru Miyamoto *Yoshiaki Koizumi *Risa Tabata *Jeff Miller Project Management *Katsuya Eguchi *Keisuke Terasaki *Akiya Sakamoto General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer *Shuntaro Furukawa Copyrights Nintendo and Next Level Games are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. ©2019 Nintendo Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion 3